Right for Us
by irishflute
Summary: Reaction Fic to 5x01. After helping with Blaine's proposal, Sebastian just wants to be with his boyfriend, Dave.


Sebastian checked his watch, wondering just how long he needed to stick around in congratulatory support. He glanced around the Dalton hallway, filled with Warblers, current and former members of New Directions, members of Vocal Adrenaline, and – inexplicably – singers from a glee club at some sort of deaf school.

While the McKinley kids and most of the Warblers were mingling and maintaining the festive and romantic atmosphere, the other two groups were starting to look out of place and uncomfortable, and many were edging toward the door. Kurt and Blaine, the men of the hour, were still standing on the staircase, surrounded by enthusiastic well-wishers and looking almost nauseatingly happy. Sebastian decided it would be safe to slip away. No one was really paying attention to him, and he was relatively confident Kurt and Blaine wouldn't notice if he broke into an elaborate tap-dance routine complete with the addition of a fifth show choir.

Besides, he needed to go see Dave and tell him how the proposal went. Granted, he was pretty sure his boyfriend was just expecting a phone call, but … it had been an elaborate proposal. It would be easier to just drive over to Dave's dorm and talk to him in person. Purely convenience.

Mind made up, Sebastian quickly and quietly exited the scene and went to his car. He wouldn't be missed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dave jumped slightly at the sharp knock on his door. Getting up from his desk, he tried to figure out who it could be. Maybe Zach, from down the hall, wanted to borrow another video game, or maybe his roommate Matt had forgotten his key. Still, they probably would have texted him first. Maybe it was his RA, stopping by for a surprise inspection. He quickly scanned the room for any objects that could get him in trouble. Finding none, he went ahead and pulled the door open.

"Damn, Bear Cub, I thought you were _never_ going to open that door. Were you sneaking your other boyfriend out the window?"

"Sebastian!" Dave exclaimed, breaking into an open grin. "I thought you were my RA."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "_That's_ romantic."

Dave laughed. "How did you even get up here? I have to swipe my ID card, like, five times to get to my floor."

"I have my ways," Sebastian teased with a wink and a smirk. "Now, do I need to use them on you, or are you going to let me in?"

"Of course," Dave grinned, stepping aside to let Sebastian through the doorway.

The Warbler went directly to Dave's bed and collapsed upon it with a heavy sigh. "Fair warning – I've been thoroughly inundated with rainbows and puppies. I think it's contagious."

"I take it the proposal went well?"

Sebastian nodded, sitting up slightly on the bed. "There was singing and dancing and tears of joy and rose petals falling from the sky." He paused. "It was really nice, actually. Blaine talked about how he and Kurt are soul mates, meant to hold each other's hands fearlessly and forever, across eternity …" He shrugged. "Absolute cheese fest, but it fit. And Kurt totally bought into it. I'm willing to bet he and Blaine still haven't stopped holding onto one another and gazing into each other's eyes." He'd tried to speak sardonically, but he wasn't so sure he'd succeeded. He smiled wryly instead. "Like I said, rainbows and puppies. The infection might be fatal."

"I think we'll survive," Dave chuckled. "So … was everyone supportive? I know a lot of people were against Finn and Rachel's engagement last year – saying they were too young and stuff."

Sebastian shrugged. "Everyone seems pretty on board with it. I'm relatively certain the Warblers ship Klaine harder than anyone else in the world, and … Blaine gave a pretty persuasive speech." He glanced at Dave. "What do you think?"

Dave raised a shoulder noncommittally. "I mean, if they're sure, if they're in love … it doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks. Sure, they're young, but … Why wait?"

Sebastian's head shot up, eyes wide. He felt a jolt of electricity rush through him, but he couldn't pinpoint the emotion behind it. "You mean that?"

Dave regarded him cautiously. "I didn't realize you had such strong feelings about Kurt and Blaine's engagement," he joked weakly.

Sebastian shook his head dismissively. "Not – not _them._ Are we – should we be waiting?"

"_Yes,"_ said Dave emphatically, fixing him with a steady look.

Sebastian's shoulders dropped. "But you said – Why should we wait if they don't have to? Are we not – are they better than we are?"

Dave was unaccustomed to the hint of insecurity tainting Sebastian's voice. He moved to sit next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his knee. "Seb, _no._ We're just different."

Sebastian pouted slightly. "Why is our different slower than their different?"

"Do you really think we're ready to get married?" asked Dave, eyebrows raised.

"No," Sebastian said immediately. He sighed. "I just … you didn't _see_ it, Dave. It was like something out of a Disney movie. I kept looking for the Fairy Godmother to show herself."

"We'll have all that and more," Dave promised with a smile. "But we'll do it when it's right for _us_ – not because you want to one-up Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian turned down the corners of his mouth. "Wow. When you put it that way, I sound pathetic as hell."

"Not pathetic, just … competitive," Dave suggested.

"I just want to make sure you know you've got a winner." Sebastian smirked, but his eyes were soft.

"I know I do," smiled Dave, pulling Sebastian close against his chest. The lanky boy relaxed into his embrace, nestling closer.

"This is nice," Sebastian murmured.

"What is?"

"Just … this. Being here, with you, feeling you breathing …" He stopped, cringing slightly. "God, I sound like a creepy stalker dude."

"No you don't," Dave laughed softly. "You're right. This is nice." He paused. "I'm glad you took the time to drive up here – _much_ better than a phone call."

"Yeah, it's really hard to cuddle with a phone call," Sebastian agreed seriously.

"I'm glad you weren't my RA, either."

Sebastian snorted. "Glad to hear you're happier to see me than the guy whose job is to keep you from having too much fun at college."

"Yep, you clearly come out ahead in that one." A corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "I _was_ kind of hoping you were Zach from down the hall, though," he teased.

"I've met Zach, right? Tall, well-built, sandy hair?" Sebastian pretended to consider. "You can tell him he's welcome to join us any time. Could spice things up."

"Sebastian," Dave chided, rolling his eyes, "he's got a girlfriend! You've met her," he reminded him.

"Oh yeah … She can come too, if she wants."

Dave let out a snort of laughter. "You're hopeless."

"Hey, I just feel like we're being selfish, keeping all of this to ourselves," Sebastian smirked.

"What if I want to be selfish?" asked Dave, his head close to Sebastian's.

The Warbler shrugged and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, then, I guess the rest of the world will just have to go without." He grinned. "I think I like this plan better."

"Me too," Dave agreed. After a minute, Dave tentatively spoke again. "So … Are we good? No more urges to drop everything and stage some overly-elaborate proposal just to one-up Blaine?"

"Nope! I think you've cured me of my rainbow-puppy-itis!" he said with an easy grin.

"Good," Dave smiled. "It's kind of weird when you turn into a big ball of emotional fluff."

"Yeah … it was weird for me, too," said Sebastian, sticking out his tongue with a slight grimace. "Thanks for snapping me out of it. Insecurity is _not_ a good look on me."

"Nope – you look _much_ better as an overconfident, sarcastic prick."

"Damn right I do," said Sebastian smugly.

Dave laughed. "You're impossible."

"But you _love_ me," Sebastian reminded, smiling up at him.

"I do," Dave agreed, "and, for whatever reason, you love me, too."

"I love you because you're awesome," Sebastian supplied. "I only love awesome people. Like you. And Justin Timberlake."

"Ooh, Justin Timberlake," Dave teased. "I'm in good company!"

"Mhmm. You're pretty special."

"You're pretty exceptional, yourself, you know," Dave smiled.

Sebastian nodded. "Yep! That's why we're so perfect together."

"And we don't need to compare ourselves to anyone else," Dave reminded him.

"Not for one second," Sebastian agreed. "No more comparisons. Everything in our own time." He smirked. "It really wouldn't be fair to everyone else if we made it into some sort of competition."

"_There's_ the Sebastian I know and love!" laughed Dave.

"It's good to be back!" Sebastian said. "And I plan on sticking around, so you should probably get used to it."

"Good," Dave said with a smile, eyes bright. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
